And, That's How It Works
by Legendary.HeavyMetalLovers
Summary: She'd been so frightened of telling her what she wanted;the blonde had always wanted Regina for worse or for better, (and she thought she had made that pretty clear) but there just came a point in her life where she couldn't wait forever any longer. Emma needed to remind her, at least one last time, of how she'd gotten her in the first place. Regina&Emma, SwanQueen is endgame.
1. Checkmate

_This will be a mini __fic; I've kind of been on writer's block for a while, and well...when the mind is stuck, it usually comes up with weird things (I actually already had the outline for My Voice's next chapter, I just don't really know how to...go for it, lol). This story won't be too long; I'm already (perhaps) half way done with writing it._

**A/N: **_I don't own ONCE or any of the recognizable characters seen in this work of fiction; any recognizable material probably isn't mine.__ Please, enjoy, (:_

_Also, story has been renamed._

* * *

**Chapter One: Checkmate**

"_Your silence was the most heartbreaking conversation _

_We ever came to have__…"_

The blonde was finishing up with her packing when she suddenly heard the door to her condo open, then close before her girlfriend's form appeared at the bedroom door; the brunette woman had already rid herself of the blazer she'd been wearing, and she now stood before her in just a tiny, strapless black dress and opaque stockings since apparently she had also left her high heels by the foyer.

"Emma, I thought that perhaps tonight—" but those words ceased their journey from her mouth when she spotted her lover's open suitcase atop the bed, and the woman herself fidgeting by the dresser, "Did I somehow forget you were going to your parents this weekend?" Regina wondered out loud as she racked her brain to see if her girlfriend had told her and she had forgotten.

Emma usually spent some weekends away at her parents; mostly to catch up with the family, and other times to just enjoy their company while Regina was away on work matters.

But as the blonde turned to the her with a forced smile, Regina knew that this wasn't entirely the case.

"Maybe," Emma answered nervously as she shut the drawer too quickly for the older woman's liking before moving away towards their shared closet, "I haven't decided yet," an attempt at a _lie_, which she had always been bad with.

Regina took that moment to cast a glance into the drawer, and the others that also belonged to the blonde, before her eyes finally narrowed and she was pulling back her hair exasperatedly.

The drawers were all empty, except for a photograph of them both that remained at the bottom of the very top one.

She heard Emma rummaging for something as she turned, and tried to keep her cool.

"Do you need your entire wardrobe for this specific weekend, or is there something you're not telling me?" she asked the blonde, her face devoid of any emotions as she came to stand in front of her; Emma's arms full of some of her belongings as she stared agape at her girlfriend of seven years.

Huffing out a breath, one that came out more like a groan than anything else, the younger woman bypassed the brunette and went to drop her things on the bed as she began her process of folding and sorting things into another bag.

"If I didn't know any better, Emma, I'd think you were leaving me," Regina murmured in a cold tone, and the blonde winced as the woman glared at her, arms crossed and head cocked to the side while her dark eyebrow arched.

Eyes shutting as she let out a sigh, Emma dropped to the bed before she patted the mattress and beckoned Regina to sit beside her.

"Regina, we've been together for the longest time—"

"Seven and a half years," the brunette interrupted grumpily.

"Don't you think I know that?" Emma raised her voice at that, she hated when her girlfriend tried to patronize her, "I want more," she demanded as her voice cracked, "I need more, Regina," she finished with a shake of her head as she made to get up; placing her last items into a smaller bag she had pulled from the closet as well.

Before she could zip it up though, a strong hand wrapped itself around her bicep and pulled her around; a warm mouth claiming her soft lips in a passionate kiss that _should_ have fixed everything, but that wasn't enough for Emma anymore.

Gently pushing at the brunette woman, Em detached her lips from Regina's and stared her right in the eyes.

"This time, that's not going to solve everything," she whispered, a sad smile grazing her lips as she cupped the brunette's cheeks; trying to prepare them both for the next words she would voice, "I love you, but I am tired of this life, Regina."

"What do you need, Emma? You want to go out more? Tell me what you want!" It was Regina's time to demand as she clung to the blonde's hips with both hands, and the younger woman would have sworn that Regina was truly trying to find a solution.

"That's the problem," Emma supplied with a sardonic chuckle as she began shaking her head, "You've never needed to ask, you always knew what I wanted..." she trailed off as she stepped away from the brunette, "Things have changed, Regina."

"Perhaps what we need is a little vacation; maybe finally head back down to Charleston—"

But once again, Emma was shaking her head at her words as she tried to get the suitcase down from the bed and drag it over to the bedroom's entryway.

The brunette felt defeated and hurt.

"When did you know?" Regina suddenly asked as she eyed the room, not wanting to look Emma in the eyes anymore; she was afraid of what she would find there because it seemed that this wasn't her sweet Emma anymore.

"Know what?" the blonde inquired as she hugged herself, and bit her bottom lip; arms loosely encasing her ribcage.

Regina pursed her lips at that answer as she walked over to the top drawer once more, and pulled it open before letting her fingers trace their happy faces within the photograph.

"That you were actually leaving me?"

"I hadn't planned it," Em murmured to herself before she sat down on the bed again; tucking a golden curl behind her ear, "It just happened," she finished feeling checkmated.

And as Regina leaned against the dresser, and faced her girlfriend, she looked away quickly when she noticed the tears streaming down the beautiful woman's face.

"Last time you said you loved me was a year ago," Emma began only to have Regina cut her off.

"You fucking know I love you; do you want me to say it more often, everyday, every five minutes? Because if that's what you really want, then I will do so, Emma!" She yelled at her, her patience already cut short as she fought to understand her lover.

All she wanted was to get this conversation over with, have a quick shower, then maybe head out for a quiet dinner with Emma like she had planned out before she'd gotten home; the idea of spending time with her lover already on her mind when she'd been leaving work.

Em was wiping at her tears, as she tried to keep her composure.

"I miss spending time with you," she whispered to the brunette, and Regina didn't know whether to laugh or nor because that _had been _exactly what she had wanted to do tonight, but she had kept it as a surprise.

So, she couldn't hold back the angry words that spilled from her lips next.

"Well, money doesn't grow on trees," the older woman spat at her, and Emma wanted to throw something at her.

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm trying," the blonde finally said as she got up, and walked into their bathroom.

It was Regina's turn to stay rooted to the ground, mouth hanging open as she saw the girl disappear from view. Snapping out of it, she stalked over to the open door, only to see Emma putting away her toiletries.

Perhaps she shouldn't have lashed out in that way.

"Emma let's talk about this," she pleaded as her hand shot out in an attempt to direct the blonde's attention back to her; her fingers slipping around her girlfriend's wrist.

Complying with the brunette, she ceased her movements and turned to face her.

"Do you really want to throw away seven amazing years of our life, just because we're going through a phase?"

"A phase doesn't last three years, Regina," Emma tried to explain.

"We've always been able to talk about things," she sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"And that's just it, lately we haven't! You don't listen anymore," the blonde said, "You drown yourself in work even though you are your own boss, we haven't had alone time in weeks, you don't even touch me anymore..."

"Emma, we had sex two days ago—"

"_You_ had sex two days ago," Emma cut her off, "_You_ fell asleep right after you climaxed," the blonde sighed tiredly as she scratched at her neck; her cheeks growing red in embarrassment as she admitted she'd gone to bed frustrated and unsatisfied to the woman who had always been able to please her.

"Then let's go to bed," Regina told her as she went to pull her back towards the room, but Emma stood her ground.

"The point is, that I don't feel appreciated anymore. It doesn't even feel like you still love me," she held up her hand when the brunette opened her mouth to speak, "I just thought that it would be best if I went to live with ma' and David for a little while."

Regina growled, evident frustration taking over once more as she stalked from the bathroom.

"And then what? Never come back?" the brunette was holding down her tears now.

And Emma thought now was as best a time to tell her girlfriend, or at least hint to her how she really felt. Ignoring her question, Em tied her hair up in a bun and threw on a dark VS hoodie over her black camisole to tie along with her yoga pants before tucking the toiletries into her last bag.

"My brother is getting married, Regina," she breathed out, and the way she said it broke the brunette's heart because... already, she knew where this conversation was going, "Married to a woman he's only been dating for _two_ years, _two_!" she emphasized the number and the older woman pulled her hair back once again as her eyes shut, "And you know? It gets better. Ruby popped the question to Belle last month, and they're getting married in a week," she hated herself for wanting something she could never have, apparently; sighing, she pushed on, "Everyone around us is starting these new stages in their lives, taking bigger steps, and we've just been stuck in the same place for the past three years!"

"So, that's what you want?" Regina deadpanned with an incredulous look on her face, "Because if that's what it is Em, if that's what you need, then it has taken you quite a while to finally tell me."

"I didn't want to have to tell you!" Emma screamed at her, and Regina just chuckled because she wasn't understanding her companion anymore. And perhaps, she had stopped understanding her a long while ago, and she just…had yet to notice.

"You want to get married?" she continued as if she hadn't heard the blonde, insistingly, "Then let's get married! If that will make you happy again, then let's do it..." she trailed off as she searched for something deep within the drawer of her nightstand, and Emma's blood froze and heated double fold when she saw the little black box the woman had retrieved from the bottom.

"Would you prefer I get down on one knee?"

And the blonde's tears started running down her face again as she shook her head; making Regina groan fiercely in exhaustion.

But Emma didn't care anymore; not now that she knew her girlfriend had been hesitating to ask for her hand in marriage for God knew how long...

There was a knock at the door just as Emma was about to reach for Regina but when she heard the sound, she shrunk back from the woman and swung her bag over her shoulder as she walked toward the foyer.

Regina just stood by the bed, still as a statue as she realized there would be nothing to make Emma stay.

She heard the faint murmurs as the blonde spoke with the taxi driver, and instructed him to take her bags down to the cab, and wait for her because she still had some finishing up to do.

Hearing her thanking him, Regina leant into the hallway, and saw Emma rest her head against the doorframe.

"I believe a month will be enough time for us to sort things through, for you to think on whether or not I am still what you want in life," Emma told her, and a stray tear slid down Regina's cheek at the woman's words because she thought they were ridiculous; the blonde knew how much she wanted her, how much she really meant to her.

"But that also means, that'll you'll be a free woman while I'm gone," Emma added with another sad smile;trying to be strong, "You can sleep with whoever you want, and do whatever you wish..."

"That won't happen," Regina grit out as she eyed Em with disbelief, "Emma, I—"

"I should go," the blonde interrupted, and she knew she wasn't being very fair with the brunette, but she needed to wake up from this dream, from this…routine that was killing their relationship; and, she thought that this was the way, that perhaps when she came back the woman would be waiting for her with arms wide open.

So, before Regina could say anything else, Emma shut the door and was suddenly gone; leaving her alone in the condo.

The brunette let her head drop into her hands as she took a seat on the couch before she lost all sense and flipped over the small coffee table in anger, and annoyance towards herself as well as Emma.

This couldn't be happening to her; she could't be losing her. She couldn't. The blonde couldn't be serious, they'd been through too much for this to be their final stance.

* * *

It was a week until Regina finally decided to go get her.

She hadn't slept much since Emma had left, and when she wasn't at home wallowing, she was at the office burying herself in work and crowding her schedules with meetings.

The night they had fought, Regina ran after her seconds after she'd snapped out of her frenzy, but her girlfriend had already been gone for so long, and the only reply she had received when she tried to contact her had been to not…

But, that hadn't been enough to keep Regina away for long.

So having already packed the necessary bags the night prior, the stern woman didn't even hesitate as she left her assistant in charge of the company before actually running out the office doors, and driving off to the airport to catch a flight down to LA.

Ruby's wedding was tomorrow, and the invitation had still arrived at the condo even though Emma wasn't with her. She felt like the blonde hadn't told many people about their separation before taking her leave back to her hometown in Sunset Beach. So, perhaps that might have been the reason why the invitation had still reached the condo.

She was the furthest thing from excited of once again seeing her lover's mother since the last time they had met things hadn't gone very well, or as well as Regina had wanted—damn, and that had been six years ago.

But then again, what mother in her rightful mind would be okay with her nineteen year old, college freshmen daughter announcing she's moving in with her older girlfriend, and going to be living thousands of miles away from her family?

...none, really.

Mary Margaret never took a liking to her ever since she'd _ripped_ Emma away from them. Regina knew that the woman always tried to get the young blonde to stay back home every weekend she went over there, and that perhaps she had even set it upon herself to fill Em's head with such absurd notions that she didn't love her.

That woman was a real piece of work, but Regina knew why and she had made peace with it. Emma was the only girl of four kids (and the only one who was adopted), so naturally, her parents treated her like a princess—which, the brunette had thought she had been doing as well.

Ceasing her inner narrative monologue for a second as she parked the car within the airport garage, Regina quickly placed the sticker on her windshield and grabbed a small traveling tank before shutting the door; placing the pet tank on the car ceiling, she quickly retrieved her bag from the trunk.

Swinging it over her shoulder, she reached for the traveling tank and secured it in her hands.

"I cannot believe Mommy forgot about you little creatures," she murmured down to them as she began walking over to the airport's entrance.

Both young tortoises just looked up at her as she strode over to a counter once she'd gotten inside and located the package delivery center.

The young man behind the counter gave her a weird look as he saw her stomping towards him, and almost awed when he saw the pets.

Regina rolled her eyes before setting the tank on the desk, and looking down to her watch for a second before glancing to the employee.

"I don't really care about the rates, but my flight leaves in three hours, and I'd like them to be delivered by the time I reach my destination, which is LA," she finished with a pointed look towards the guy as he made as if to reach inside the tank before she slapped his hand away, and gave him an expectant stare.

The young man look ashamed as he pulled out a few forms, and extended them to her, "I'd have to weight them before letting you know ma'am," he began with a tiny stutter, "Will it be an overnight flight?"

"Technically, not," she answered impatiently as he weighed the tank, still fascinated by the creatures, "I will be landing in LA by eleven this evening."

He glanced towards a flyer on the wall behind him before humming, and placing the tank back on the desk between them.

"They can leave in an hour, which will be our last shipment crate for the night," he answered and Regina waited for the inevitable _but_ as he looked at her with frightened eyes while she signed the bottom lines of the form, "But, they'll be arriving two hours ahead of you, miss."

"That won't be a problem," she dismissed quickly as she finished writing her signature with a flourish, and slid the forms back over to him.

Astro and Louie had food on their tiny bowls to last them for a month (she'd made sure before leaving the condo as well as packed an extra bag in her carry-on), if that was the young man's concern, so she wasn't really worried about it; though, what did have her nervous was that if they lost those tortoises, or something happened to them on the way there, Emma would definitely end up murdering her for it.

"Just as long as you people don't loose them in the mix, and actually stick to your insurance policies," she growled out.

"Yes, ma'am," he gulped.

"Excellent."

Once that fiasco was over with, and she had made sure their babies would be all right, the brunette made her way through security and finally to her gate.

When she was seated, and just perusing through her phone, she debated on whether or not she should have texted Emma, but she decided against it when she feared the blonde might've also refuse to see her if she knew she was coming for her.

* * *

_What did you think? Reviews always help,_ :3 Thanks for reading!


	2. Pins & Blockades

_Thanks to those who read, and reviewed as well as favorited and followed! You brighten my day. Also, if you left reviews as guest; perhaps next time, you could maybe leave some means for me to contact you? _

**A/N****:**_ I don't own ONCE or any of the recognizable characters in this story; what is entirely mine, though, is this fic's plot._

_Thanks for reading, and please enjoy! :3_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Pins &amp; Blockades**

"_It came as no surprise__…_

_your eyes a short reality,_

_displayed for all_

_to see.__"_

"Now, lookie here, aren't you looking all god damned beautiful," a voice from behind her murmured as she looked into the mirror; turning with a smile, she couldn't help but beam brighter when she noticed who it was.

"You don't look too shabby yourself, Elsa," she assured her friend as she made her way towards the taller blonde; quickly taking her into her arms as they met halfway, Emma melting into the embrace as soon as she'd fallen into her.

Their outfits were a huge contrast between them; Emma's lacey, knee length, black dress standing out against the other blonde's sparkly, sky blue ensemble.

"Where is your precious girlfriend, surely she isn't running late?"

Emma bit down on her red stained lips before removing herself from her friend's arms, and looking up at her.

"Regina couldn't make it this week, you know, with things at the office and everything," she attempted with a sliver of a smile, though Elsa saw right through her facade instantly.

"You've never been able to lie even to save your own skin, Emma," she smirked as her hand reached forward to tuck a stray golden curl behind the shorter woman's ear, "Wanna talk about it?"

All trace of a smile disappeared from Emma's face.

"Not really," she murmured as she sunk down to her old bed, her friend following suit as she gave her a look that had her squirming on the spot, "The only ones who really know are mom and the guys..." she said, referring to her dad and her brothers.

"Em?" Elsa stared at her with a raised eyebrow, silently prompting the girl to continue.

"I may have up, and left after giving her an ultimatum," she finally admitted, though her eyes were downcast in shame.

"Emma, you didn't!" her friend gasped in horror, and the youngest Swan girl had the decency to actually look away, her cheeks red and warm.

It was no secret that many of the blonde's family and friends here in Sunset Beach weren't fans of Regina Mills, as in at all, but she was relieved to have someone who recognized right from wrong in how she had done things.

Now, she couldn't even face Regina; even though the brunette had at first made many attempts at reaching her, and talking.

"So, what you are saying is that you've left Regina? Like indefinitely?"

Emma groaned, then huffed much like a chastised child.

"I've given her a month to get her crap together," she said in a trembling voice, "And well, I also made it clear that she could screw whoever she wanted if that's what she wished to do."

"Geez, Em! You've gone mad," her friend hissed as she glanced to the door, "But, you've actually left Regina...just, wow."

Emma dropped her head onto the taller woman's shoulder defeatedly, and Elsa didn't hesitate to slip her fingers through her wild tresses.

"Should I even ask what Mary Margaret said?" Elsa chuckled as she asked.

Emma rolled her eyes a bit too dramatically.

"_Well, Emma sweetheart, you could always have your old room back, and you know daddy is always happy having his little girl back at the shop working with him_—" she tried imitating her mother, and somewhat succeeding.

"To be fair, Em, Mary never really wanted Regina for you," Elsa snorted as her friend sighed, "She was appalled when you brought her home, more so when the woman tried to order for you that one time we went out to eat..."

"She already knew what I wanted; I'd told her before I had left for the bathroom!" Emma insisted as she removed herself from the platinum haired woman's shoulder just as her youngest brother Cameron strolled into the room, "Hey kid, don't you look handsome."

"Mom says you need to come down right now 'cause there is someone more here to see you," the little blonde boy told her as he sat on her lap; mindful of her dress.

His sister ruffled his hair before kissing him on the cheek, "Yeah, who is it?"

"I'm not supposed to say," he said with a smirk, "But heads up, Emma, you'll not like it..."

"Need not say more, little bro. Please tell Killian to just go home," she said as they hi fived simultaneously, Elsa laughing at their side.

The six year old sauntered out of the room at full speed before the women finally heard his footsteps as he went back downstairs.

"I see little Cameron hasn't lost his love for his sister," Elsa said pointedly, though a smile shone on her lips.

"You kidding me? Sometimes I feel like my brothers love me way too much," she sighed out as she looked towards the clock on her wall.

Elsa followed her line of sight, and nudged her playfully.

"I know the list is extensively long, but...would you honor our friendship by letting me escort you to the wedding, perhaps even the reception?"

Emma giggled at that, before she let Elsa slip their fingers together.

"It would be a pleasure."

* * *

"Aunt 'Genia!" Regina called as she knocked on the red colored door, bags to a side of the porch as she waited; the tortoises' tank held up by a hand.

It wasn't long before the door swung open, and a well dressed woman loomed over the frame.

"I'd been expecting you last week, girl," the older woman snarked; though her eyes held a gentle tinge, "What took you so long? Ruby and Belle thought you wouldn't show."

"Emma left me," she breathed as she slipped her shades over her head, her lips pressed into a thin line, "And my dear cousin didn't even tell me about the wedding, I barely found out when I received the invite three days ago."

"Well, you know Ruby is quite the forgetful child, leave it to the girl to send out invitations the week before; and, I can't truly say I'm surprised about the whole Swan girl dilemma, what does surprise me is how long she sat around without a ring on her finger."

"Aunt 'Genia—"

"Don't Aunt me, girl! Now get in, and be haste in getting ready," the older woman dismissed when the younger brunette went to open her mouth, "We have a wedding to attend, and you have a certain blonde to acquire."

Regina didn't say much else as she made her way inside, Astro and Louie on one arm, and her bag on the other.

"What in the world are those critters, girl?"

That brought a rare smile to the brunette's lips as she set the tank on a table, and switched on the ambient lights within the enclosure since it was rather dark inside the house.

"At first they were just Emma's, but then they became something that were ours," she explained as she slipped off her jacket and tapped the glass lightly when one of the creatures's raised its leg against it, "They're african tortoises."

"You always liked the weird ones," Eugenia said as she gave her niece a knowing look to which Regina winked trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, Emma's my weird," she whispered as she brought the strap of her bag over her shoulder again, intent on directing herself towards the guest room in order to catch a quick shower and change, "But I wouldn't change that for the world," she finished as she climbed the stairs, murmuring to no one in particular.

* * *

"Golly, this is beautiful," Emma breathed when they finally got out of the car, and began walking towards a decorated area, "Rubes sure knows how to plan the perfect wedding," and though her tone was rather full of melancholy as she approached the many lined up white chairs, her arm wrapped around Elsa's, the blonde felt exhilarated for her two friends.

"I don't think it was just Ruby," Elsa pressed, as a man in a white suit near them offered them some champagne, "Thank you," she said kindly, "I see specs of Belle around too."

Emma hummed as she accepted the flute, and almost downed it entirely in one gulp.

"Hey, easy, Em," the woman teased as she led her through the isle towards the front rows.

"Emma, look what I found!" Cameron was yelling, his voice high pitched as he ran to her with something clasped between his little hands, "It's moving," he gushed boyishly as he opened his hands to her.

Right in the center of his palm, lay a scared looking crab, his head comically peeking out from the edge of his coral shell.

"Nice going, kid," she said as she knelt to the boy's height, forgetting for a second that she was actually wearing a dress; an expanse of thigh showing in the process, "But be easy with him, okay? He looks terrified."

"I tackled him to the ground when he came out of the sand," Cameron explained, a wide grin adorning his lips, "He would have ran away had I not," he finished as his sister took the poor little dweller between her own hands with a smile of her own; it was kind of funny how the kid could mess up his verbs, yet still end up sounding proper by the end of his sentences.

"What do you say, we gently let him go?"

"But Emi!" the child whined as he reached for it, "I want'a take it home."

"What if Mr. Crab has his own family waiting for him? Wouldn't they be sad if he never showed up again?" Emma feigned a gasp, her brother's green eyes widening as he thought on her words.

The kid began shaking his head frantically; a determined expression on his face.

"They won't be, family sticks together always," he said as his sister placed the creature back into his hands with a loving smile; he looked up at her with a huge smile, and she picked him up, purposefully striding towards the shore.

Elsa's eyes followed the entirety of the engagement as the siblings bonded; she had to admit that Emma, specially, had a stunning glow when she was around kids. She was a child herself, an adult child, and the connections she held with them was one to be envious of.

But the fact was, that nothing to her would ever be more beautiful than the pleased, and at ease smile painting itself on her blonde friend's lips.

* * *

Mary Margaret caught up to them later on, David and the boys flanking her as they came to sit around the trio; Henry, the oldest, kissing his sister just as Jack scared her from behind. Giggles erupted as they spoke and socialized, young Cameron refusing to leave his sister's lap as they all talked.

Not for a moment did they ever exclude Elsa from their circle, and for that she had always been grateful.

Emma's mother kept fretting about her hair, and the fact that she'd already kicked off her elegant slippers in a total dismissal of her femininity. But, all she received was a playful eye roll from her only daughter and a gentle but sloppy kiss to the cheek.

People started fluttering around them, hurriedly taking their seats as Granny Eugenia strolled down the isles hushing them to silence as the priest approached the makeshift altar.

Emma felt strange as she made eye contact with the woman, though she hid it well as she shot her a radiant smile. Gran merely nodded pointedly towards the arm draped around the back of her white chair before walking away to the other side, and taking a seat.

Feeling curious, Emma's eyes glanced down to where the older woman had been previously glaring at.

She hadn't noticed her friend's fingers drawing gentle circles on her arm as she'd sat there; the caress soft and warm. And now that she actually focused on the feeling... She wasn't sure whether she should gently dislocate her arm away from Elsa's touch, or let whatever was happening merely just happen.

Though, if hostile dark eyes would had chanced a say in the decision, a certain brunette would have already stomped over and ripped away the offending limb from around her woman.

Her Emma.

* * *

_Reviews inspire me even further; what would be something you would like to see happen?_


	3. Defence

_Much thanks for reading and reviewing, as well as favoring and following; it means a lot. Hopefully you like this new addition, heh. __Oh, and well, I was wondering if you'd prefer the shorter yet more frequent updates, or begin with longer yet full blown updates?_

**A/N**: I_ don't own ONCE or any of its characters; the plot, though, is entirely mine. Anything recognizable is probably not mine (like the opening lyrics)._

* * *

**Chapter Three: Defence**

"_I can't let you go, can't let you go…_

_I just want it to be perfect,_

_To believe it's all been worth the fight._"

"This isn't happy hour, girl," Eugenia told her drily, "When are you going to make your way over there?"

Regina threw back the shot she'd been handed at the bar before finally turning to her aunt.

"Soon," she answered; relishing in the after burn of the alcohol as the vodka made its way down her throat.

"Well, if you don't hurry up, you might just lose your first dance of the evening with her."

And just hearing those word spill out of her Aunt 'Genia's mouth had her frozen in place as she narrowed her eyes at her lover's fellow companion.

She'd always known the other blonde had held Emma dear in her heart, but she had never thought Elsa capable of trying to wisp her girl away at the drop of a hat.

This newly found evidence made her want to never again let Emma come visit without her; just seeing the platinum haired, taller woman around the beautiful girl had Regina cringing. The way she touched her blonde girlfriend didn't sit well with the brunette, and she hadn't felt that way in _years_.

So, there went a small victory for Emma, she thought; jealousy bubbling up beneath her skin, and giving rise to the possessive sense that had always shone when things concerned Emma. She just wanted to march over to the group and make her presence known.

But, she just needed one more shot as pregame if she truly planned to face her lover's mother. So, quickly downing another shot, she smiled to the bartender (more like grimaced) before asking him for two margaritas.

She sipped from the salted one slowly, not wanting to get too carried away and end up making a fool out of herself in the process.

Grabbing the other glass, the one with the rim covered in sugar, Regina began making her way over to the large, round table at the farthest corner of the small tent.

* * *

He'd seen her in the parking lot as she'd gotten out of her aunt's car…but not before she had pushed her sunglasses onto her face— as if she were hiding something.

The suit she wore was black and refined (fitting her like a second skin), with a stripe that went down each leg and blended relatively well into it. Her shirt was pressed and the same color as her suit, as were the d'Orsay heels. The only thing that had color in it was the small red flower tucked neatly onto her left lapel and her dangling white diamond earrings. Her outfit looked pristine but yet there lay an underlaying tone of precariousness in it. As if she was uncomfortable being in her own skin, something Regina Mills _never _was.

Henry could recognize the woman anywhere as she strut down the sidewalk before patting onto the sand; but the way her shoulders slumped a bit, and how her lips were devoid of any lipstick had him thinking whether or not she was all right.

He'd known Regina Mills for years now, he'd gone to college with her in fact. And, Henry remembered her back in university; she had dated many girls, none who had stuck around for even the week, but only because she had dumped the poor gals before they decided they wanted to declare their undying love for her.

Henry had almost rebelled against the idea as soon as he had seen the brunette lay her eyes on his sister at Ruby's college acceptance party years ago. Because...he had known who the woman was, how she was, and he didn't want heartache for his little sister.

But now, looking at the other side of the equation, it seemed Regina looked just as heartbroken as his sister, and that was a sight to remember.

He had kept her arrival to himself though; it wouldn't do to ruin Ruby's wedding day with other crazy women. They could talk about it during the reception; if they didn't kill each other first...

Pushing his hands down the holes of his black, twill trouser pockets, Henry sighed as they all sat around a large table. The young man had already seen the brunette woman by the bar; he didn't understand how the others had yet to notice her. Regina stood out like a rubber duckling in the midst of the ocean; just idly wandering around as the tide moved around her.

Just as the newlyweds began their first dance together, sweetly spiraling around the small tent, the Swan girl began to practically dance in her seat; not seeming to realize that she had been taken capture by the music. But others weren't that oblivious.

"Would you dance with me, Emma?"

The oldest Swan child snapped his head up at the question, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as Elsa stood up from her chair and extended her hand over to Emma. Perhaps he was the only one at the table who thought that'd been a bad move.

His sister seemed rooted to the ground as she glanced up at her friend, laughter fluttering away from the table as sudden silence began to settle upon them.

Emma thought it was because of her friend's request, but as she glanced up to the platinum haired woman beside her, she saw her glaring somewhere behind her.

"Yeah, Emma," someone drawled; dragging each word purposefully, "Will you dance with her, darling?"

The young blonde paled visibly before slowly turning in her chair, and tilting her head up; Regina's stature looming down at her as she stood there, a drink in each hand.

She found herself biting down on her bottom lip as her mouth suddenly dried up.

Her on-break girlfriend stared down at her; eyes dark and deep, and so full of emotion as she examined her face.

"R'gina," the blonde's breath caught as she spoke, the shock of seeing the brunette there very much present as she tried to ease her nerves.

"Could I have this dance?" the brunette asked in response; quickly downing the margarita, and placing the empty glass on a waiter's trey as he passed by right before setting the other drink on the table.

Emma didn't get a chance to respond, for her body was moving of its own accord towards the woman she had left merely a few days ago.

Regina mentally hi-fived herself when the blonde's fingers slipped into her hand, and she was finally able to pull her away onto the dance floor.

The younger woman didn't know how she felt as her girlfriend brought her closer to her chest, and slipped an arm around her waist; Elsa's smiling face still fresh on her mind as Regina began swaying them around, tracing gentle circles over the skin of her well pronounced knuckles.

"You didn't even give me a chance to speak," the brunette began as she looked down to Emma; her eyes radiating hurt, yet slight comprehension at the girl's decision to leave her.

"I—"

"You were unfair, Emma!" Regina murmured hurriedly, cutting her off in the process; a frown settling atop her brow, "You did all the talking," she finished as she brought their joined hands against her chest, cradling them lovingly.

Emma was at a lost for words; she tried forming sentences, but she knew she looked a bit like an idiot when her mouth repeatedly began to open like a weird fish.

The fact that Regina was wearing a suit wasn't blurred to her, she could feel the cool linen beneath her finger tips, and pronounced knuckles.

"And Elsa," Regina hissed as her eyes shot towards the platinum haired woman; snapping her out of her daze, "What the hell is up with that?"

"Regina, she's my friend!" she stuttered.

"I don't think she knows that anymore, Emma," the brunette supplied as her eyes found the blonde's yet again, "What? You tell her you left me, and she just pounces on you?"

"I didn't leave—"

"You left me, Emma!" Regina finally exclaimed in an anguished cry; their slow dancing coming to a halt, "Without even giving me a chance to fix things..."

Neither had realized that they had attracted a fair amount of eyes as they argued; part of the audience being the brides themselves.

"May I cut in?" Belle asked, her cheeks red, and a soft smile atop her lips as she reached for Regina's hand in hopes of separating them both.

"I insist," Ruby piped in as she reached around Emma, and twirled her around until she came to land playfully against her chest in a means of trying to defuse the tension, "What is going on between you two?"

Emma bit her lip, apparently a nervous habit of hers; but she didn't get to speak yet again.

"I'm trying to fix us, Em," Regina interrupted in a strained voice as the couples danced around each other, "I don't want the time you've given me! I've never needed it, or wanted for it," she admitted as she disentangled herself from the short Australian girl.

Her words had Emma stopping in Ruby's arms, just before she was spun around by the shoulder to face her emotional lover.

The slightly taller brunette looked around the room, her lips set into a thin line that trembled slightly.

She was laying her feelings out for the blonde, and she just felt like Emma was the one not understanding now; she felt like her girlfriend was disregarding her feelings even though she was openly expressing them publicly (something she rarely found herself doing nowadays).

"This is not the place nor the time," someone spoke, and Regina had to contain herself just to not roll her eyes at Mary Margaret, "Hello to you too, Regina."

Snorting as she pinched the bridge of her nose, the younger brunette shook her head before sighing dejectedly.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Mary."

"Can't say I feel the same way," Emma's mother threw back as she narrowed her eyes at Regina.

"Well then, I take back my words, and we can both feel the same way," the brunette said with a smirk.

"Regina," Emma warned as she kissed darling Ruby on the cheek, and thanked her for the dance, before standing between her mother and the brunette.

"Yeah, contain your beast..."

"Ma'!"

"Have you just come to ruin everything, Regina?" her mother asked, ignoring Emma in the process.

"Our matters have never concerned you," the brunette growled before she felt the blonde's hand reach up to cup her cheeks.

"Regina, please," Emma found herself pleading; her eyes glancing around the room at the scene they had caused, "We can talk, but not here."

The brunette slapped her hands away as a groan escaped her lips; the blonde flinched at her actions, a shocked look overtaking her features.

"You don't have to take any of this, sweetheart," Mary Margaret told her as she shook her head, "You're not with her anymore, baby..."

"Oh," Regina chuckled darkly at that, her eyes glinting as she sought Emma's hazel orbs out, "Is that what you've told them all; that our relationship is over, really Emma?"

"I never said that!" the blonde's eyes were only on hers as she spoke; her voice breaking as the words spilled from her lips.

But no one else got to speak as the sound of a shotgun resonated all around the tent, and the silence reigned for a couple of seconds until they located where it had come from.

Granny 'Genia stood by the bar, gun pointed up into the air, and a fierce look to her face as she glanced around the room before her gaze landed on Emma and her niece.

"You got something else to say or scream about, you'll do it outside; not here," she said with a scowl, "This is a wedding reception, a time to celebrate two women who have found happiness, not a damn shouting match."

When both girls still remained quiet, Eugenia quickly prompted.

"So either get over it for right now, or get out," with that she walked away, weapon still in hand, as the music began once more; Ruby's whining voice echoing as she trailed behind her.

"Gran, now we have to pay for that!"

Emma turned to find Regina gone, and with a sigh she strode away to find the brunette; her bare feet sinking into the sand when she finally stepped outside of the tent, her mother's cries ignored.

* * *

_Thanks for reading; review if anything's on your mind, or if you liked it...or perhaps if you didn't like it? Drop a line, don't be shy,_ :3


	4. Opening

_This shouldn__'__t have taken so long to update, but I__'__ve been dealing with some family issues, and haven__'__t been able to upload anything at all. Thanks for all the reviews, favorite and follows. You guys are the best._

_If you hadn__'__t figured it out yet, all the chapters have been titled using chess terms; check them out if you__'__re curious about their meaning! Hope you enjoy this chapter,_ :3

**Chapter Four: Opening**

—

"_And if one last night,_

_Is all that we__'__ve been given,_

_Let__'__s live it like we care.__"_

—

It was already dark outside, and a bit windy, and she hesitated for a moment heading back inside to go get her shawl; but spotting Regina as she paced along the shore line, made her dismiss the thought as she ran over to the woman.

Leave it to the brunette to still look dignified in her six hundred dollar heels even as they sunk into the moist rock and coral sediments that made up the ground.

Regina felt her presence first rather than saw her coming; her slumped shoulders tensing as the young blonde stood behind her.

"Why are you here?" Emma asked, and the brunette just shook her head, her laughter blending away with the early evening breeze.

"Isn't it obvious?" she answered with a question of her own.

"I gave you free rein for a month—"

"And I've told you I don't fucking need it. Damn it, Emma. Can't you get that through your thick skull?"

Emma quieted at that, her teeth softly chewing on the cuticle of her thumb as her eyes looked anywhere but at her clearly upset, slightly drunk girlfriend.

"I guess it's just difficult to believe you're really here; after what I did..." she rambled.

"Well, you know what? I wasn't going to stay home, and wait for you to come back around."

"R'gina," Emma tried but was cut off.

"No, you've already talked; you don't get to speak now," she hushed her, and even though her voice was calm, the younger blonde could sense the rage laced through her words.

"I see your family is all fucking happy that you've finally left me, huh? They've never gotten over the fact that Regina Mills took their daughter away from them, have they?"

Her hand shot out as she spoke; her finger softly tracing the contours of Emma's cheek as she paused.

"I can definitely say your mother is still a bitch," she spat.

"Regina!"

"If you so much wanted to get married, then you should have told me from the beginning!" Regina suddenly shouted at her as she loomed over her figure, "All of this could have been avoided..."

"Don't you get it?" Emma whispered, a knot constricting the passage of her throat as she fought to find the right words, "I wanted you to marry me because you wished to, Gin!" tears began to slide down her cheeks as she began.

And Regina wanted to reach out, and pull her into her chest, but Emma would have probably pushed her away.

"Not because I fucking forced you to tie yourself to me..."

The brunette's fingers dug into her hair, almost pulling out her roots, as the muscle in her jaw twitched in evident desperation and her eyes slid shut; the quiet crash of the waves washing over her.

"You do understand what we have done, right?" Emma suddenly asked; the sadness and horror in her voice didn't go unnoticed to Regina, "This was supposed to be Belle and Ruby's wedding, and just as selfish as we have always been...it turned out to be about us," she bit out bitterly.

"Emma—"

"I don't want to marry you, Gin!" the blonde suddenly screamed, and the older woman would have preferred it very much if those painful words had been blown away with the wind; to spare her ears and her slowly shattering heart from the cold emptiness.

Emma seemed to realize her grave mistake as she stood rooted to the ground; the skirt of her dress softly flowing around her as her toes played with the damp sand.

She didn't hesitate to step forward and wrap her arms around her petrified girlfriend's waist; one hand shooting up to pull Regina's face down to hers in a needy kiss.

"I'm sorry," she choked out as the brunette pulled her closer by the shoulders, sealing their mouths once more; seeking comfort more than anything as she began to pepper kisses south along the column of Emma's throat, her breath hot and sweet against the blonde's skin.

"I don't want to fight anymore, darling," the brunette barely whispered, her fingers caressing at the nape of the blonde's neck.

Her voice sounded raw, and it hissed with emotion as she spoke.

Emma's fingertips grazed Regina's lower back in up and down motions, her ear now close to the brunette's mouth as she muttered; her cheek pressed against her girlfriend's defined jaw.

The blonde was tempted into merely falling for her girlfriend's pleads; the older woman's voice sounded fragile, and tired and just way too...not herself at all.

Regina's hands travelled the expanse of the younger woman's back at a slow pace; Emma's breath hitching as it had always done ever since the brunette had dared touch her.

The woman's dark gaze leveled with hers, and Emma was lost; Regina's eyes radiated warmth, and ached for whatever battle they were going through to be over.

Dipping slightly down, Regina dove in for another kiss, her long fingers finally settling atop the blonde's hips.

"Emi!" someone screamed in the distance, and the blonde snapped out of it as a little figure ran towards them, "Emi, can I have your piece of cake?" Cameron asked once he finally reached his sister; blissfully unaware of the moment he had interrupted.

The six year old looked quite comical with frosting, and specks of strawberry fondant on his face; a wide grin atop his lips.

Emma cleared her throat as she stepped away from the brunette.

"Did mom say you could, little dude?"

His smile widened.

"Yeah," he gushed as he covered his mouth and neared them further, "She did say yes."

"Did she really?" at this she arched her eyebrow at her brother in a great imitation of her lover.

The kid laughed and just reached his hands up to his sister as a giggle escaped his lips.

The blonde tickled his belly.

"'Gina, you didn't say hi," the boy said as he settled his head against his sister's shoulder; his eyes staring right up at the brunette woman, "When did ya get here?"

As he asked, his hand shot out to play with her hair; his little, sticky fingers tangling effortlessly as he leaned over his sister to kiss the brunette on the cheek.

Regina stayed quiet for a second before smiling kindly at the boy; the only one in the blonde's family who liked her aside from Emma's child-like father. For some reason, he'd taken a great liking to her the only time she'd come to visit with her girlfriend when he was three.

"A while ago," she told him gently, " How has my favorite Swan boy been?" the brunette sobered up a bit.

"Good. Emma and me played with crabs today!" he answered with enthusiasm as his sister combed through his hair.

"Emma and I," she corrected with a sweet smile as she returned his kiss to the cheek.

"Yeah, that's what I said," she smiled further and hummed in reply.

"Why don't we go back inside, and join the others?" Emma asked tentatively as she switched him to her other hip, and glanced to Regina.

Her bluish, green eyes expressively telling Regina that they weren't by any means done talking, but that for now they could hang onto the small thread of calm moments for the rest of the evening.

It was a treaty of peace, and Regina would be damned if she didn't accept it.

Slipping her fingers around Emma's, the brunette followed closely behind them.

"Regina," Cameron mumbled, "Can I have your piece too?"

—

"Ah, c'mon lass! Will you at least go over there, and ask if she has the slightest interest in me?"

"No, and if you keep asking me, I'm cutting you off soon, Killian."

"Not my rum," Hook grumbled with a pout, "Do you at least know if she's single?" he tried one last time, "Eugenia?"

"You know how good of a shot I am, don't you, Jonesy?"

He gulped at that before downing his tumbler of rum in one go; images from half an hour before flooding into his mind.

"I believe I might just ask Elsa if she'd like to dance," Killian said hurriedly as he wiped his mouth, "The darling looks rather lonely..."

Granny Eugenia merely hummed, and just by that you could tell where Regina had learnt it from.

—

She'd waved away Killian when the guy had come around to ask her for a dance; she wasn't in the mood.

Having seen the imposing brunette walk back in with Emma and Cameron, had something inside her snap into place yet she wasn't sure what it was; though she couldn't shake the feeling that Regina was flaunting them as if they were her prize.

Elsa should have seen it coming though, of course she shouldn't have gotten her hopes up, but once Emma had come back home, a part of her had thought that the blonde would finally come running to her arms… that perhaps, just maybe, this could be her chance.

But more wrong she couldn't be as she saw the three of them direct themselves over to the table; Regina's pride high in the air, as Emma and little Cam sat beside her.

She didn't want to give up, she wouldn't show the brunette that at the moment she held the upper hand.

—

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" a woman gushed as she made her way over to them, a worried pout on her lips.

"Hey Shannon," Emma grinned, and winked at her as she leant up to kiss her on the cheek right before Cameron swoop in for one as well, "I think you're right on time, the ceremony was rather quick."

"I missed it, though," Shannon murmured as she dropped her handbag into one of the chairs, and let her eyes fall onto the quiet brunette, "You must be Regina."

"Sorry, where are my manners?" Emma chuckled nervously as she patted the brunette's hand, "Yes, this is Regina, Ruby's cousin."

The brunette found herself rolling her eyes, amused at her girlfriend's lack of subtlety, yet she found she didn't want to comment on it.

"Ah! Well, I'm Shannon," the red head introduced herself as she offered her hand, a kind twinkle in her eyes as she realized the evident turmoil between both women, "I'm Jack's fiance."

"Pleasure," the older brunette said as she elegantly shook her hand before dropping it back onto her lap.

"Where is your brother anyway?"

"Probably with Henry at the bar, or with daddy by the appetizers," Emma said as she ignored the look the brunette was drilling into the side of her head.

"Well, I'll just head over there then!" Shannon said brightly as she winked back at Emma, "Up for another snack, kiddo?"

Nodding his head, Cameron didn't hesitate much to push his almost empty plate of cake away, and jumping off his sister's lap to leave with the red headed woman.

"What?" Emma asked, once they were out of ear shot and she was left alone with her companion.

"Suddenly, I'm just 'Ruby's cousin,'" Regina snorted as she sipped from a glass of water that had been on the table, hoping to clear away some of the alcohol clouding her thoughts. The least she wanted right now was to ruin their chance for the night, but her mouth had other plans, "Just 'Ruby's cousin', she says."

—

"She was hurt when she came to us!" Mary Margaret hissed over to her husband as they eyed the young couple sitting at the table from where they were standing, "Are you telling me you are okay to just let that woman come barging back into your daughter's life as if their problems weren't nothing?"

David's eyes closed as he sighed, one of his hands coming up to scratch the back of his head.

"Regina has never left her life, Mary Margaret," he tried to explain, his lips forming a thin line, "Sweetheart, I'm not taking sides," he was quick to assure her, "But, the fact that _she_ is even here right now speaks high volumes of her."

"She just came back to ruin everything—"

"I think that we shouldn't intervene between them anymore," David said firmly.

"David," his wife tried, her eyes big and wide.

"I'm serious," he told her as he shot her a pointed look, "Emma will always be my little girl, our princess," the man smiled at that, reaching forward to pull Mary Margaret into his arms, "And I know we have the tendency to be quick in offering her our help when ever she needs it, and sometimes even when she doesn't even ask for it…"

Mary stared up into his eyes, slightly huffing as she begrudgingly tucked her head underneath his chin.

"But I don't think Emma needs us for this," David began again, "That girl has been with Regina so long, been in love with her for the longest we've known the damn woman," his eyebrows shot up as he spoke; a soft breath escaping through his nose as he came to a realization, "Only Regina herself can fix all of this, Mary, not us. Even if we wanted, we wouldn't be able to."

—

"Come on, guys!" Ruby hollered as she ripped off her evening dress, her hair whipping around her face, "Everyone is gone, it's only us," she encouraged as she remained in her underwear, and tiptoed over to the shore; screeching gleefully as her toes came in contact with the icy water.

The oldest Swan kids, Regina, Shannon and the newlyweds were all that were left from the event, and the tall brunette only wished for them to spend some more time together before her and Belle left tomorrow on their honeymoon.

Emma's eyes darted over to Regina; the woman had been quiet ever since meeting Shannon, and she hadn't strayed far from the bar afterwards. The brunette was currently sipping from a medium sized tumbler halfway filled with some _Reserva Limitada_, her eyes glinting under the shadowy moonlight.

Distantly, she could hear her brothers roaring with laughter, the waves breaking against some rocks, and water splashing around.

Everything was moving around, yet all she could see was Regina, and how broken she seemed right before her eyes—and she had done this. She had left the woman without giving her a voice in the matter…

"Regina, you getting in?" Belle called as she happily mounted her wife's shoulders before she was pushed back off into the water by Shannon, surfacing once more in a burst of giggles as Ruby launched for Jack; playfully sinking him under.

"Perhaps later," she dismissed the girl with a tight smile that maybe nobody could really see.

"Afraid of a little water, sis?" Henry asked as he splashed his sister, surprising her in the process for she gasped, and reacted; reaching for her dress and tossing it behind her before she ran after him…clearly taking the bait.

"Oh, you little shit!"

Freezing water pierced into her skin like tiny needles, and Emma swore she would die as she screamed quite girlishly before trying to jump on top of her brother.

Regina watched on, still cradling her drink, her mind swarmed with various thoughts as she slipped off her suit jacket and folded it before placing it atop dry sand. Sighing, she grabbed the blonde's dress and did the same with it.

She was unbuttoning her black shirt, when she heard some wolf whistling, and her eyes drew up and met Emma's mischievous hazel ones.

"Coming tiger?" Emma murmured dreamily, and the brunette almost thought she had imagined it; the woman's brownish green eyes glowing towards her, a bit of doubt lingering in them yet this gentle yearning called to her.

Her fingers deafly began pushing the button through the holes before she reached for her skinny trousers and pushed them down, placing her glass on the sand for a second.

She pulled the button-up back and down her shoulders before pealing her dark cami off as well.

"Is that a yes?" the younger blonde asked as she bit her lip.

And Regina threw back what remained of her drink, and began walking towards Emma. She didn't hesitate to claim the girl's lips as soon as the distance between them was cut short; her mouth opening, and her tongue thrusting forward the rum she'd been keeping safe within her closed lips.

Emma was shaking against her chest, her skin pebbled and cold as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck to pull her further down; subtle warmness coursing through her body as she swallowed the shared rum.

The younger woman's eyes were tightly shut, and the way she was gripping Regina's shoulders, the brunette thought she would leave behind bruises.

—

They had stumbled through the door like a hurricane, the panel almost falling off its hinges as it hit the wall; they didn't even know if Gran had come home yet, or if an audience was waiting for them, but they didn't care.

Well, Emma didn't care, and she was pretty sure the brunette didn't either.

They'd been kissing each other at the beach, Regina desperately swallowing her lips as her hands explored, and the next instance the older woman had pulled Emma out of the water had thrown her button up on her, and was ushering her away to the car; their friends' whistles and hollers loud as they laughed.

Now they laid in the guest room, and Emma couldn't remember the last time her girlfriend had touched her so carefully; skillful fingers caressing slowly around a taut, pink nipple, the touch deliciously burning her skin.

A warm mouth sucked on her neck; teeth gently dragging across a delicate collarbone as the pace of her breathing picked up. Regina's piercing eyes were on her, dark and captivatingly enchanting, as she began to explore the rest of her nude body.

Chapped lips, perhaps as a cause of too much salt, claimed her lipstick covered ones in hopes of erasing the tinted color upon them; leaving them bare for the taking as an inquisitive tongue slipped within her mouth without having needed permission.

Regina's other hand was tracing the sphere of her navel, fingertips dancing atop the juncture as if performing a small ritual.

Emma felt almost incredulous at the amount of arousal she felt between her legs.

And when she felt Regina's mouth close around the tip of her left breast, Emma prayed the walls in Gran's house were soundproof; for the moan that escaped the confine of her lips was way too loud.

Though not for Regina, who bit down on the side of her breast, and relished in the tiny scream the blonde let out next.

She could feel her lover's body heat increase; diminutive drops of sweat accumulating at the base of her throat, and making their way down her chest to continue their journey along the fine, blonde hairs leading to her belly button.

The brunette's fingers slipped below the thin waistband of the blonde's panties, and before Emma knew it, Regina already had the garments down to her knees and was pulling them away to her ankles.

Emma didn't think twice before wrapping her legs around Regina, and grinding their hips together. You couldn't blame the young woman for being overly excited, the last time she'd orgasmed had been in the hands of a ten dollar vibrator from the store; she had definitely earned this, let alone needed it.

Regina chuckled at her girlfriend's enthusiasm before thrusting her hips forward teasingly; her sex rubbing deliciously against Emma's warm center, making her bite down on her lip.

"Ginny, please," the blonde breathed as she tangled her arms around the brunette's slim neck, and pressed her forehead to hers; not caring that she was begging her girlfriend to take her, for God's sake.

"Please what, darling?" the woman asked with a smirk; her eyes seeming deeper, and darker, "Tell me what you want," and Emma almost sobbed as the brunette's hands travelled to her behind before her fingertips reached her wet entrance; playing with the slick molten she found there.

She whimpered before growling, a sound that had Regina soaking herself as Emma flipped them in frustration; mounting her like an expert rider; though, the blonde had never ridden a horse in her life.

Her wetness spread across Regina's flat stomach, and the brunette groaned as the beautiful blonde ground herself further into her.

"You never cease to tease me, do you?" Emma asked as she reached down and tapped her girlfriend on the nose.

"Are you going to put on a show for me, Emma Swan?" Regina asked her in return, a cheeky grin appearing on her gorgeous lips as she took hold of the blonde's hips and sat up a bit to kiss her lips.

Emma snorted, and Regina just smiled further.

"Perhaps later, Mills," the blonde grouched, before shoving the brunette back down and holding her down by the shoulders, "Right now, I need you, the lovely and poise Regina Mills, to put your mouth on me," Emma almost whimpered again as she pinched her girlfriend's nipple.

"And if I don't?" Regina asked wickedly; her sense of humor full blown from the excessive alcohol.

"Then, I am sure Elsa will enjoy doing so for you," the blonde winked, and made to get off her, but Regina acted quicker and had the girl once again on her back as she settled between opened legs.

The blonde didn't even know where that comment had come from anyway, but now she knew that her girlfriend felt differently towards Elsa's close proximity to her.

"I'm glad you've come to see things my way, Ms. Mills," Emma gushed as she kissed Regina with a giggle; the brunette swallowing the sweet sound roughly as she pushed her tongue in.

"The day Elsa touches you is the day you never get to see her again, Emma," she promised, and her tone was nothing but possessive as she descended over the blonde's body; her face stopping as it hovered above Emma's golden, glistening curls.

The flat of the brunette's tongue swiped her hooded sex, and Emma thought she'd reach her peak with just that one touch, but Regina stopped at once; sensing the beginning of her lover's approaching climax.

"Regina, please," the young woman gasped when Regina moved back up her body; settling on top of her and shushing her with her lips.

Emma's toes played at the brunette's ankles; tickling softly, and in so many ways it seemed so adorably hot to Regina who was enjoying their time.

The older woman nipped at her jaw, her fingers wrapping themselves around her hand as she brought it against her neck. With a last bite, though it was gentle, Regina climbed back down her body; her hand still atop the blonde's as she reached her destination.

"Show me what you want, darling," Regina husked out, her words caressing Emma's inner thighs like a whisper, "Guide me where you want me to be..."

And the blonde shut her eyes as if in excruciating pain before her fingers wove into the brunette's mane, and smashed the woman's open mouth against her wanton sex.

Regina was prepared, for as soon as the taste of Emma hit her once more, her lips closed around the tiny knob at the top of her core; sucking it into her mouth without hesitation.

Emma screamed, and the brunette's tongue dipped at her entrance when she felt her clit twitch; the blonde's spent arousal flooding her mouth as she drank from her.

When she looked up, Regina felt confused; Emma was crying into her pillow, her face turned away from her view.

"Emma," she tried as she scoot up, "Emma, what's the matter?" she asked reaching her side, and pulling the woman into her side; tucking the girl's hair behind her ear.

The blonde was red in the face, and she wouldn't look at her.

"Emi?" she called softly once more.

"I feel embarrassed."

"Why? I'm failing to understand-"

"I didn't last a thing, Regina!" Emma hissed as she began pulling the blankets on and tried turning away, "Now I'm starting to see why we stopped having sex; apparently, I'm not any good at it..."

Regina yanked the throw off her heated body before the girl could even finish her sentence, and she snaked her hand down to her still wet core as her eyes sought hers out.

"If anyone should be embarrassed, then it should be me," she growled at Emma, "For having neglected you all these years, darling," the brunette said as she circled the blonde's sensitive clit, "I had always been able to take care of you, and I don't know why I stopped."

Her eyes warmed as she leant her forehead against Emma's.

"Tonight we are going to recover all lost time," she promised, "And when I'm done with you, Emma dear, even I'll have to learn to keep up with you."

"I'm sorry," Emma sobbed quietly, "I'm just sensitive, I guess. You haven't touched me in so long," she answered lastly as Regina cuddled further against her sweaty body.

A gentle chuckle left the brunette's lips before she delivered a small kiss just below Emma's ear.

"There's no need to apologize, darling," she told her firmly, "And even if there were, I think it would be me the one who needs to apologize. Tonight was lovely, Emma," she confessed into the girl's golden tendrils as the younger woman shyly threw her leg over her hip.

The girl mumbled something tiredly, not really there anymore, as her hand dropped onto the brunette's arm.

When Regina looked down, Emma's eyes had already slipped shut and her chest came up and down in pacified waves.

"Good night, Emma," Regina just shook her head with a sad smile before she pulled the blankets over both of them; refusing to let go of the blonde, one arm beneath her waist, the other caressing her thigh until sleep finally claimed her as well.

Tonight would have to wait for some other day.

—

She woke up when the light from the sun snuck through the grey curtains; the rays shinning on the softened features of her sleepy face.

But instantly she knew something was amiss, and it had nothing to do with the killer headache that had suddenly hit her when the streaming light hit her eyes.

The bed felt cold, and as soon as she realized that…this deep feeling of emptiness settled in her chest. Her hand instinctively shot out to touch the other side of the mattress, where she already knew Emma wouldn't be at.

Regina got out of bed, a sliver of hope crawling into her heart as she checked the bathroom; pushing the door open to find the small room dark, and equally lonely.

She let herself fall back onto the bed, her fingers pushing back her black hair as she willed away the urge to cry.

Catching something from the corner of her eye, she leaned forward towards the small bedside table.

A diner sticky note with Emma's surprisingly neat writing on it sat atop it.

_You still have two weeks of free rein._

_Emma_

And she didn't hesitate for one moment to scrunch up the note into a tight ball before she angrily threw it against the wall; her fist coming up to her mouth as she swallowed an angry scream, not believing Emma's nerve.

"Fuck," she cursed, but it came out muffled as she began to pull out some clothes to wear from her drawers.

Emma would hear her, and she hoped that the daft woman would hear her loud and clear.

—

The blonde looked to her best friend for a second as they lay upside down on towels atop the warm sand. She was pulling on some imaginary lint across the arm of her white, fitted long sleeve shirt.

"Do you think she's thinking of you? Perhaps wondering why you've gone off?"

"I wouldn't blame her if she was pissed off," Emma admitted as she glanced towards Elsa before rolling to the side as the woman did the same, and lay her head atop the taller woman's lap.

"God Elsa, I love her so much," the blonde whispered as her friend slid her fingers through her long, golden hair and hummed, "But, it just pains me to think that she actually might not love me anymore," she finished as she closed her eyes and burrowed her face into her best friend's belly, "Not as much as she did, anyway."

Elsa leant leaned down and delivered a kiss to her wild curls, "I think you are just overthinking things. You were the one that yet again ran off, Em."

"I know," Emma murmured against her, and she could feel how heated the other woman's face grew with their close proximity, "And I feel like such an ass right now; yesterday was amazing, you know? But this morning I just panicked, and Gran' gave me this look before I walked out the door," she sighed, "It was as if she was expecting me to leave…" a sudden vibration interrupted her, but neither woman was surprised at the sound.

"You can't ignore her forever," Elsa begrudgingly said, and she hated herself for admitting it out loud, "Sooner or later you'll have to talk, right? I mean, seven years together is a long time to just…throw away."

"But we had sex, El!" Emma hissed as if it was the biggest secret, and her friend bit her lip just so she wouldn't right out laugh at the other girl.

"So what's new? You were intimate with your girlfriend, Em, not a stranger—"

"We're on break," the blonde stressed the word, lulling it around in her tongue as if it were foul and dirty, "The point of being on break is to be away from each other, just to see how we feel about things? To see if that spark is still there for the both of us, and not just for one person…"

"And did you not feel it yesterday?" Elsa suddenly asked, and she wished her eyes weren't that hopeful.

Emma laughed, this soft giggle that started out somewhat joyous before the notes turned sad, and the sound diminished entirely.

"Last night, more than anything, I knew that Regina was still all I wanted in life," the blonde whispered breathily, "I'm still as in love with her as I was six years ago when she first took me down to Charlotte for New Years…"

Elsa swallowed with difficulty, her eyes never leaving her friend's.

"Then, why are you here?" and without her knowing, tears began to fall from her eyes; some lingering on her lashes before sliding down her cheeks.

Emma's eyes went wide as she lunged for the platinum haired woman, pulling her in for a hug, still in shock and taken by surprise with the tears.

"Elsa!" she gasped when the other girl softly pushed her away.

"Why are you here, Emma?" Elsa repeated, this time more forceful, and Emma just didn't know how to answer that.

Why was she there, indeed, huh?


	5. Equalise

**A/N:**_ I don't own ONCE or any of its characters; the plot, though, is entirely mine. Anything recognizable is probably not mine (like the opening lyrics)._

_All mistakes are mine._

* * *

**Chapter Five: Equalise**

—

_"__This time,_

_I'm not leaving,_

_Without you."_

—

"Goodness gracious, girl…just let that be already! When will you be heading out for the Swan's?" Eugenia demanded of her niece when the girl kept fretting with the table mats and silverware.

"I don't even know if I should, honestly. I never thought Emma would leave me; let alone twice, Aunt 'Genia," the younger woman murmured sadly, her hands coming up to brush her messy morning hair away from her face.

"Well, when you decide, make sure you're not wearing those ridiculous shades of yours," her aunt advised, "It's alright to let Emma and the rest of the Swans see how distressed you actually are right now—and those deep circles under your eyes..."

"I get it," Regina growled out, her head pounding as she stabbed a piece of turkey sausage, "The shittier I look, the better the outcome. I bet her mother would lunge at the chance of seeing me—"

"But it's not about her, you stupid girl," the older woman snorted, "Sometimes I really wonder how you and Ruby got so far in life, when your common sense is just out the window!" she said with finality as she poured both of them more juice, and snuck a little more of the sausage onto her niece's plate.

If the girl was actually _this_ daft, then Eugenia might as well begin preparing the guest room as her niece's official lodging.

When she started picking up the plates, the older woman noticed how the brunette typed something away on her cellphone before getting up from the chair with a frustrated groan.

Shaking her head, she left her to be; walking away to the kitchen to do the dishes before trying to catch her afternoon soap opera.

As if she needed it though, right? When she had a personal episode going on right now.

—

"Who was it, honey?" Mary Margaret asked as Emma came back into view; a frown atop her brows as she sat by her father once again and toyed with a loose string on the sleeve of her boyfriend half-zip up.

"It was Regina," she murmured as one of her brothers passed her a bottle of water before they both got up from their chairs, and took their places on the corresponding sides of the court.

Emma had taken her first swing at the ball when her mother began firing off more questions as was expected by everyone.

"What did she _want_?"

"Ma', she's my girlfriend," the younger woman heaved out a sigh as she stroked the felt ball over the net, and across to Jack; who hit the tennis ball without missing a single beat, "It's rather normal for her to call me."

"Not when you are on a 'break'," Mary threw at her as she pushed her big sunglasses up her nose, and sniffed the air as if something stunk, "As you had so delicately put it, when you came over a week ago, sweetheart."

"Can we talk about this later?" Emma asked; feeling way to exasperated with her mother when all she was supposed to be doing was relaxing, "We're supposed to be having fun, and all you're doing is stressing me the hell out…"

"Emma Swan, language!" her Ma' stressed with a nod towards Cameron, who was eagerly looking to her with a pen and a pad; trying to keep score of his siblings' game.

"Sorry," she muttered grumpily as she missed a hit, and got struck by the ball on her chest, "Fuck!" she screamed as she threw her racquet behind her, "Jack—"

"Emma!" her parents exclaimed in unison as her brother merely laughed it out; though Henry still approached her to check the already heavily forming bruise.

Cameron was oblivious to the words fluttering out of his oldest sister's mouth as he stared over the privacy fence from where he was standing at the gazebo.

Talbot, the family German Shepherd, began barking when someone approached the backyard door, and David got up to catch a glimpse of who he already suspected to be there.

"Regina!" Little Cameron shouted excitedly as he dropped his pad, and ran off to the brunette.

Emma's face was red right now; not only from the shame catching up to her from running away from her girlfriend yesterday morning, but also because of the vicious heat attacking her covered skin. So, naturally she had decided to only face Jack as she willed the red tint to leave her girlish cheekbones.

"Hello Cameron," her brunette girlfriend greeted her youngest brother kindly, though Emma could hear the small struggle to her voice.

"Let me give you a hand with that," David offered with a smile as he went to grab for what she was carrying in her arms.

"Thank you, Mr. Swan," she said gratefully, and Emma almost missed the shy tone to the other woman's voice.

Finally turning to look at them, Emma's eyes grew wide as she saw exactly what her father was carrying.

"My babies!"

"What are they, Emma?" Cameron asked; his voice in total awe as he sat on the floor of the gazebo, and stared at the creatures his sister was gently picking up from the tank.

"African tortoises," the blonde woman answered; a beautiful smiled on her lips as her fingers softly traced Astro's shell before doing the same to Louie's.

"So turtles?" Jack asked as he came over too, about to reach over and pet it, but thinking twice of it a second later.

"Can I hold them too?" Cameron asked, and a second later Emma felt a presence behind her; an arm tentatively sliding around her shoulders.

Looking up, she saw Regina crouched down behind her.

"You brought them all the way across from home?" Emma asked as the brunette's fingers played with her wild, golden waves.

"It isn't like I could have left them there," Regina husked, and the blonde wished she could see those dark eyes peering down at her.

Sensing Emma's silent inquiry, Regina pushed her shades up, letting them rest on her head; she would admit, that she looked like shit, but she had been in a rush to get over here and she had forgone all makeup in order to hurry up (something she rarely did, unless she was in the privacy of her home, or planned on spending the day in bed with her girlfriend).

"Do they have names?" Emma snapped her head back down, and gave her little brother an expectant look; not wanting him to think she hadn't been paying attention, "The creatures, do they have names?"

Regina was the first one to clear her throat.

"This one here, the larger one, is Louie," his sister's girlfriend said, "As sophisticated as it sounds, your sister Emma merely named him after the _Jungle Book_'s own King Louie…"

"Silly Em."

"Indeed, huh, Cam?" the blonde woman gushed as she ruffled the boy's hair, and came to lean a little against Regina's side; not as deaf to her parent's conversation as she appeared to be.

"What of the other one, then?" Henry asked a little louder to block out the argument going on behind them; as the oldest, he definitely felt the need to do so.

"We named the other Astro," Emma piped in with a massive grin just as the smaller tortoise bit onto her finger; not even hard enough to hurt, "Regina thought it logical, in a way," she chuckled, and the brunette couldn't help but give a charming smile as she let herself fall down the rabbit hole of comfortability she was feeling right now, "She said it made sense to name him so, since spaceflights usually take longest when traveling; fellas like Astro and Louie do as well."

Regina's smile widened further.

This was something that was entirely, and solely, theirs; something more they shared, and remembered together—something that no one could ever deprive them of.

"This is entirely inappropriate," Mary Margaret hissed as she looked over to where her kids, and the brunette were all huddled by; her cheeks had turned red like Emma's, though hers weren't of shame nor heat.

David tried not saying anything more; he knew his wife, and she was stubborn.

With a shake of his head, he directed his words towards the kids.

"Why don't we take the tortoises inside now guys, and see if they'll cool off for bit?" he offered, and Regina was the first to jump up, and off the floor about to reach for the tank, "Don't worry about it, Regina; I've got it," the blonde man finished with a charming smile as he walked away to take the miniature creatures inside.

Emma approached her slowly, she noticed, and when she looked slightly down at the other woman, she saw the small frown on her face before the blonde slid her hands from her upper arms further up to her neck; she had never been afraid of public displays of affection around her family, and aside from her mother, no one in her family minded it.

Regina gasped, her eyes fluttering closed, when Emma tilt her head up a little and pressed her chapped lips against her cheekbone for a few seconds. Her arms were quick to wrap around the blonde's middle, and hold her against her.

"Thank you," Emma murmured only for her ears to hear as the tips of her fingers drew small circles on the back of her neck.

The brunette nodded, and Emma came in for another kiss; this time, Regina was smart enough to turn her head and capture her upper lip as they sealed their mouths together, a small whimper escaping Emma's as it took her by surprise.

The faint taste of tobacco hit the blonde like a gently crashing wave, as well as the subtle hint of frosty mint. Surprisingly though, she couldn't smell the cigarettes on Regina; the woman smelled of fresh, cinnamon soap and apples, a scent she was more than familiar of. Emma was sure, that she herself, probably smelled like a sweaty gym.

"David!" both girls heard as they pulled away from each other's lips; Regina smirking as she saw the older raven haired woman run inside with her fists clenched at her sides.

Emma found herself staring up at her girlfriend; having been a while since she'd seen the brunette this relaxed in her own skin. She hadn't really seen Regina wear any of her old band shirts since her university days, and the fact that she was wearing Vans, although old and faded, had her mouth hanging open.

"So Regina," Henry was the first to speak as he came closer, an awkward smile on his face, "Will you be lingering around?"

Regina nodded once, an eyebrow arching, "I shall," she supplied as she gave him a sideways look.

"Well this will definitely be interesting," Jack drawled comically as he playfully threw a tennis ball at his sister, "Mom's gonna go ballistic—"

"Jack!" Emma complained as she roughly pushed at his shoulder when he just laughed.

"Oh, c'mon now, little sister!" he began as he winked at Regina, "It's not as if Regina doesn't already know Ma's feelings towards her."

Emma glared at him, and both men chuckled.

"As if, right?" Regina said, and Emma caught the melancholic hint to her tone.

She knew they still had so much to talk about, by no means were they in great terms, but right now…she felt so good in her arms, and in her presence. And, she could admit to herself that she hadn't felt like this in a long while.

When the boys, including Cameron, turned to play fetch with Talbot, Emma felt the brunette's nose graze against her temple.

"You smell nice," Regina mentioned, and the blonde smacked her on the arm when a grin appeared on her lips, "Did you get a new perfume?"

Emma rolled her eyes right before Regina grasped her chin, and with her finger, turned her face up to hers.

"God, getta room already!" Jack mocked as little Cam giggled, and Henry merely slapped him on the back of his head.

The girls ignored them for the moment.

"Have dinner with me tonight."

"Yeah, and then what?"

"Then, we could go back to the beach; just you and I," Regina murmured as she tucked a couple of golden tendrils behind the blonde's ear, her index knuckle and thumb caressing her jaw, "And, seriously talk things through; talk about us."

Emma bit her bottom lip, her eyes straying down to the ground as Regina came closer to place a whisper of a kiss against her forehead.

"I will never be ready to let us end; especially not like this—never at all," the brunette breathed against her soft skin, and before she knew it, Emma was once again staring into her warm, brown eyes; searching within them for the honesty of her words, or for something that signaled to her that their meaning were in reality so unreal.

All she found herself with was the bare truth; that Regina was more than willing to fight for her, and win her back at whatever cost there was to pay.

"How about it, Regina?" they both turned to Jack as he spoke; a smirk adorning his lips as he tossed and caught the tennis ball in his palm, "You win a game, and Emma leaves with you…"

The brunette almost scoffed at the younger man, her eyebrow raising as she eyed him suspiciously.

"You lose," his eyebrows almost disappeared up into his hairline as he shrugged, and Henry laughed.

"—And you must stay with us for dinner," little Cameron hollered, clearly a conspirator as well, as he ran up to the brunette; with his arms up in the air like Superman. Thankfully, she caught him before he tripped over his feet, and landed on the ground.

"Cameron!" his blonde sister chastised.

"The question, my dear," she began as she smiled to the boy before looking back to Emma. She would play their game, she decided with a smirk of her own, "Is, who shall I be playing?"

* * *

_Sorry I've been gone so long! Life has been crazy; I didn't mean to abandon any of the stories though. Hopefully you forgive? Review if you'd like. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_ :3 _MVWCT_ will be next.


End file.
